


inlustris

by CalicoThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoThunder/pseuds/CalicoThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No Man's Sky finally came out, so I've done nothing productive for the past three days. I really felt like posting something, though, and since I'm behind on Black Tar, Broken Souls here is my apology gift. </p>
<p>Love me?</p></blockquote>





	inlustris

"I love to just look at the stars. So far away. Makes me feel meaningless, but in a good way." Gavin said quietly.

A subtle gust of wind rustled the trees before Michael nodded. He and Gavin lay in the grass, feet facing opposite directions and heads cheek to cheek.

"Like why worry about anything or anyone all the way down here? Our existence is a blip in space-time, shorter than a universal blink of an eye." Gavin continued. He listened to Michael's soft breathing for a moment before he heard him speak.

"Deep shit, man," he said with a smile.

Gavin lifted his hand and tried his best to hit Michael's chest playfully. Michael easily deflected the blow, grabbing his hand and slipping his fingers into Gavin's. He held their hands in the air for a moment, palms facing up at the sky, before letting them fall to the side. He then did the same with Gavin's other arm, making a rectangle around their heads in the grass.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, you mong." Gavin laughed lightly. He liked it when Michael was so pliant and gentle with him.

Silence. Nothing but two boys and the vast space of existence, for the longest time. 

Slowly, Michael turned his head so his lips grazed Gavin's earlobe. Gavin almost shivered at the contact, wanting more- but he opted to spew words out instead.

"It's just all so much. We're nothing more than a tiny speck on a tiny rock, floating around the sun." He finished, feeling soft lips push just a little harder into his skin.

Another long moment passed, complete quiet and complete _peace_ , until-

"You're the sun." Michael whispered, like a secret he'd been dying to tell for a long, long time. Had his mouth been any farther from Gavin's ear, Gavin wouldn't have heard him.

  
The night sky, long forgotten now, dimmed into the background as Michael rolled over onto his stomach to look down at Gavin's face, just below his. Gavin barely had time to comment on Michael's confession before Michael kissed him.

Michael kissed him.

Upside down and Spider-Man style, it was a little sloppy, but also a little perfect. Michael pulled away a few centimeters to see the starlight in Gavin's eyes, shining back at him.

"Did I fix the moment for you?" Michael said, still the barest whisper.

Gavin wanted to grin, to say yes, to say that Michael’s mere existence was somehow flawless, but he didn't.

Any gesture too big would break the boundaries of the little slice of the universe that he and Michael had reserved.

He simply nodded, and kissed Michael again.

**Author's Note:**

> No Man's Sky finally came out, so I've done nothing productive for the past three days. I really felt like posting something, though, and since I'm behind on Black Tar, Broken Souls here is my apology gift. 
> 
> Love me?


End file.
